In humans, total hip replacement, partial hip replacement, and hip resurfacing prosthetic devices and surgeries are common. See U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0009951 incorporated herein by this reference.
In dogs, total hip replacement surgeries are used, for example, to correct hip dysplasia. For veterinary uses, hip replacement prosthetics and surgical methods are quite different from those used on humans. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,185 incorporated herein by this reference.
Currently, in veterinary medicine, total hip prosthetic devices and total hip replacement surgeries are used where the upper part of the femur is replaced with a stem device including a prosthetic head or ball. An acetabular cup is fit into the hip socket and receives the prosthetic head or ball therein. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,185 incorporated herein by this reference.
Canine hip resurfacing prosthetic components and surgeries are not currently available but would be advantageous for certain cases since the upper part of the femur is not removed. Hip resurfacing prosthetic components and surgeries for canines may be useful, for example, for younger, active dogs. A femoral cap and lined acetabular cup has been proposed. See U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0049329 incorporated herein by this reference. The liner of the acetabular cup is hot assembled into the shell of the acetabular cup and both the liner and the shell are relatively thick.